Ice cream
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Inuyasha is complaining about the summer heat and Kagome decides to give him ice cream to cheer him up. What will happen next?


Hi there Inuyasha fans! My name is Drama Sapphire and welcome to my first Inuyasha story! I hope you guys enjoy this story! Just to let you know…I'm a fan of Inuyasha/Kagome pairing & I always know that they were meant for each other and I don't support the Inuyasha/Kikyo pairing because I'm a Kikyo hater and a friend of my mine in my school also hates Kikyo. Let me know if you're a Kikyo hater too. Anyway this story is about Kagome who is giving Inuyasha a chocolate ice cream bar outside her house. After eating their ice cream, Inuyasha enjoyed it and he wants another one but he got Kagome irritated …uh oh! Anyway just enjoy this story & find out what's gonna happen because this story will make you laugh out loud! Please review too! Have fun reading! Oh and please review Merciless Ruby and let me know what you think! ^-^

I don't own anything except this story that I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. By the way, this story is before the final battle & Kagome losing her powers to Magatsushi.

P.S.

If you guys enjoyed this story a lot…you can check out my profile to check out my other stories that you'll might enjoy. Check out some other stuff too including my poll! ^-^

* * *

It's a nice Summer day in Tokyo, Japan as Kagome Higurashi is sitting in front of the fence with Inuyasha who was sweating from the heat.

"Oh geez…it's sweating out here & I felt like as if I'm on fire!" yelled Inuyasha who complained about the hot heat from the sun.

"That's because you didn't take off your top front kimono when I told you to but you didn't listen to me!" yelled Kagome.

"Oh shut up! I just need something to cool me off from this stupid heat!" yelled Inuyasha who then used his hand to fan himself.

All the sudden, an idea formed on Kagome's head. "*gasp* That's it! I know the thing that you need! Wait here Inuyasha!" said Kagome who faced looked happy with excitement & run to her house. Inuyasha was confused "W-What?! Where are you going?!" asked Inuyasha who was confused.

About 6 minutes later, Kagome came out of the house with two chocolate bar ice creams in her two hands. "Here it is Inuyasha! The perfect treat for this hot Summer heat!" said Kagome who was smiling & stopped in front of him with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha was confused when he saw the two chocolate ice cream bars "What are those?! They're not ramen! Why couldn't you just make ramen for me?!". "Excuse me! These are ice cream and they are sweat enough to make you feel cool & refresh! Besides ramen are hot food while ice cream are cold but delicious! Just take one & lick it! You can bite it too!" said Kagome who hand one to Inuyasha. "Um…ok" said Inuyasha who then took it & starts licking it. His face brightened with happiness & satisfaction.

"Wow! You're right Kagome! It really taste sweat & good!" agreed Inuyasha who liked the ice cream.

"I'm glad you like it Inuyasha!" replied Kagome who was glad & sat down next to him, enjoying her ice cream.

16 minutes later, both of them are done eating their ice cream & sat back to relax. It seems to so peaceful until…Inuyasha decides to speak "Hey Kagome"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Can I have another ice cream?"

"What?!" yelled Kagome who was shocked. 'But…he already have one…why did he want another one?…Don't tell me he wants another one!' thought Kagome. "Why do you want another one? I already gave you one" asked Kagome.

" That's because they're so sweet & delicious! I liked it! Besides…I'm still a little hot…so I need another one to cool me off, please give me another?"

"No way!"

"Why?!"

"That's because they're the last two we have in the house & my mom, grandpa & Sota are going to the supermarket to buy some food & 2 ice cream boxes! So stop being so greedy!"

"Keh! Why should I?! Besides, I like my attitude so there's nothing you can do about it!"

Kagome felt pissed off with anger on her face.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome who felt very…very…angry. Inuyasha looked at her face & felt scared with sweats on his face which means…uh oh!

"No…no don't say it! Please don't!" begged Inuyasha who stands up to stay away from her because he's afraid of a word that has sent running. Kagome stands up & shouted out the words that gives Inuyasha nightmares.

"INUYASHA!…SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled poor Inuyasha who kissed the ground & fainted.

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading guys! Man, that's gonna hurt!

Inuyasha: You can bet on it because she's like a scary horrifying witch!

Me: Oh yeah? Oh Kagome!

Inuyasha: NO! NOT HER!

Kagome: Yes?

Me: The word please.

Inuyasha: NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

Kagome: INUYASHA!…SIT!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *fainted*

Me: Thanks Kagome!

Kagome: No problem. Besides I heard what he said about me. He's gonna pay for that.

Me: Yep. Anyway, bye guys!

Kagome: Bye everyone! Remember to review!


End file.
